Fuego y Cenizas
by GreenIllusions
Summary: Año 2013. China, EEUU, Europa Oriental...Las alarmas bioterroristas suenan por todo el mundo, la infección se esparce. Claire Redfield se dirige a Lianshiang en busca de su hermano, reviviendo su experiencia en Raccoon City. Por otro lado, Leon S. Kennedy también se prepara para la guerra; y como hace 15 años, sus caminos volverán a cruzarse en un mundo amenazado por los muertos.
1. Prologo: El mundo de los muertos

_Bienvenidos a esta nueva aventura mía, ya que para mí cada fic se trata de eso: una aventura, de la cual no puedo predecir como irá. inspirada en los trailer de Resident Evil 6, así como en el mundo de RE de Capcom y el de las novelas, pero como todo fic se sale un poco del canon (¿Qué fic no hace eso?). Me base en alguna de las situaciones que se pueden inferir a través de los trailers de RE6, más no pretendo relatar la misma historia; así que todo parecido con el canon es pura coincidencia (o pequeños trazos que he tomado para poder ambientar esta historia). _

_Sin más que decir, espero que lo disfruten. _

_:)_

* * *

**FUEGO Y CENIZAS**

* * *

**PROLOGO**

_**El mundo de los muertos.**_

* * *

"_Your feble attemps only delay the inevitable, the entire world will be infected. __A new genesis is at hand..."_

_(Sus intentos solo retrasan lo inevitable, el mundo entero está por ser infectado. Un nuevo génesis se avecina…)_

_**Albert Wesker**_

* * *

**Sala de comunicaciones de Terra Save. 2013.**

_- ¡Han confirmado el ataque en Balcana! – _

_- ¡70.000 infectados y contando! –_

_- ¡El presidente…!_

_- ¡Hemos perdido comunicación con nuestro infiltrados! –_

_- ¡Santo Cielos, que Dios se apiade de nosotros! – _

Las voces resonaban por toda la habitación; una cacofonía de maldiciones, plegarias y malas noticias. Los teléfonos sonaban, los buzones se hinchaban a bases de correos electrónicos, y los sonidos de disparos que junto con los gritos se escuchaban en la televisión de pantalla plana sobre sus cabezas, adornaban de una manera macabra el ambiente; el mismo que apestaba a adrenalina, pánico y un deje de locura, todo mezclado con sudor humano. Apestaba a tragedia. Ya se escuchaban lágrimas y alaridos de histeria, la situación comenzaba a perder el control.

Y en medio de todo esto se encontraba ella, con la vista clavada a la pantalla de su portátil, esperando un mensaje, una alarma, una señal que no parecía querer llegar. Sus ojos claros leían con avidez cada noticia, tenía la garganta seca y un agujero creciente en su estomago, como sí una mano invisible le hubiera atravesado la carne, sujetándola de las entrañas y se las retorciera, buscando querer arrancárselas. Una gota de sudor perlado descendía por su sien, solitaria, acariciando su mejilla hasta lanzarse al vacio al llegar a su mentón.

- ¡CLAIRE! –

El grito pareció regresarla a la vida por un instante –_un latido, una inhalación-_.Apartó la mirada de su laptop y se volteó tan rápido que las vertebras de su cuello crujieron, justo en el momento preciso para ver a un hombre de unos 50 años atravesar la entrada. Pocos de sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de la llegada de aquel hombre, menos aun desviaron la mirada hacia él o ella, lo único que les parecía importar eran las noticias de todo el mundo.

_- ¡Confirmada la revuelta de Moscú! –_

_- ¡El gobierno de los Estados Unidos se declara en alerta! –_

_- ¡Ataques bioterroristas múltiples! –_

Claire se puso de pie, reconociendo al instante a aquel hombre.

- ¡David! – Gimió, y siguiendo un instinto casi infantil se lanzo a los brazos de aquel hombre.

_- ¡Amenazas desde el oeste de España! – _

El hombre no la rechazó, no podría, cuando el mismo deseaba despertar de aquella maldita pesadilla en la que parecía haberse vuelto su vida. Sin embargo, no era momentos de demostrar debilidades o lagrimas, sino de mantener el autocontrol. Fuerza, coraje y un afilado instinto de supervivencia, eso era lo que necesitaban en aquel momento; las lágrimas podrían esperar. Sujeto a la mujer por los hombros, separándola a penas unos centímetros de él, lo suficiente para poder apreciar su rostro contraído por el miedo. No, esa no era la Claire que necesitaba en aquel lugar.

- Claire, por favor.- Dijo, en un claro tono de reprimenda.

La pelirroja se aparto unos pasos, llevándose la mano derecha a la boca con el fin de contener todas las emociones que parecían haberse desbordado en su interior mientras con su mano libre logro sujetarse de una silla cercana, mientras el recién llegado la observaba atento cada una de sus acciones. Tras unos segundos, aunque a ambos le parecieron años, la mujer dirigió su mirada de ojos claros a él. Intensa, un fuego helado.

- _¡Tall Oaks bajo ataque!_-

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó David, tratando que la atmosfera de la sala no le afectara. Ella asintió.

- Lo mejor que se puede estar bajo estas condiciones.- Sentenció, observando sobre su hombro a sus compañeros.

La sala de comunicaciones de Terra Save se trataba de una habitación amplia, equipada con una veintena de computadoras de alta capacidad, una docena de teléfonos de comunicación directa a doce países diferentes, y un televisor conectado vía satelital a cualquier canal de noticias del mundo. Un derroche de dinero en la lucha contra las armas biológicas. Pero en aquel momento solo era una hoya a presión, la cual amenazaba con explotar.

- Las cosas están muy mal.- Declaró, como si fuera necesario.

- Lo sé – David no necesitaba que se lo dijeran.- Sí esto no es el apocalipsis, estamos muy cerca.- Comentó de forma lúgubre.

Claire bajo la mirada, sintiéndose impotente. Todo lo que había estado temiendo, su peor pesadilla desde hace quince años, parecía haberse vuelto realidad. El mundo… No una ciudad, un aeropuerto, o un edificio. No. El mundo se encontraba bajo ataque bioterrorista; zombis, monstruos, cualquier cosa podría estar suelta asesinando gente, mientras ella se encontraba ahí, sin poder hacer nada. Quería gritar.

- ¿Qué sabes de Chris?-

David le trajo de vuelta al mundo real por segunda vez esa noche.

_Chris_…

- Aun no sé nada de él. Ni un mensaje o señal… Nada.- Dijo, cerrando sus puños.- Y sí tú estás aquí preguntándome, significa que los de B.S.A.A tampoco saben nada ¿o me equivoco? – Concluyo, casi en un reto. Una reprimenda.

David asintió lentamente, como si se tratara de una penitencia. Un verdadero pesar.

- Lo siento, pero hemos perdido toda comunicación con el escuadrón que lideraba tú hermano.-

Claire le dio la espalda, clavando sus ojos claros en su laptop, cuya pantalla no evidenciaba que algo hubiera cambiado en los últimos minutos. Aun sin noticias, sin nada.

- Recibimos información del gobierno.- Dijo David en un tono de voz que no pronosticaba buenas noticias.

- ¿Es sobre León, verdad?- Ya se esperaba algo así.

- ¿Cómo sabes? – Pregunto David, poco sorprendido a decir verdad.

- Hunnigan me ha enviado un email, hace aproximadamente unas 27 horas.- Respondió, sin querer encarar a David.

- Es lamentable…-

- Lo es – Afirmo la chica, volviéndose para mirar a David. Y el hombre estuvo seguro que en ese movimiento los restos de una lágrima suicida se perdieron en el infinito.

- Claire…-

- David, necesito hacer algo.- Lo interrumpió, clavando su mirada en los ojos de él.- Necesito sentirme útil, que estoy haciendo algo.-

- ¿A qué te refieres? –

- Quiero ir a Balcana, sí la B.S.A.A me aporta un jet, en unas cinco horas puedo estar ahí.- Dijo, sin importarle como los ojos del hombre se iban abriendo un poco más con cada palabra.

- ¡No! – Exclamó.

- Sí, si lo harás. Soy una agente entrenada de Terra Save, aunque nuestro principal papel es llevar a cabo negociaciones pacificas, sabes que la mayoría de nosotros tenemos alguna clase de entrenamiento. Medicina, bioquímica, milicia, algo… cualquiera de nuestros miembros sabe lo que hace, y yo tengo entrenamiento militar, sin mencionar mí experiencia en este campo.-

- Chris me matará, si te pasa algo…-

- ¡Chris me necesita!-

Y solo entonces, al mirarla a los ojos, David sabe que esa conversación es caso perdido. Dado que él conoce esa mirada, la misma de Chris antes de cada combate. La misma que observo en la chica hace 15 años atrás cuando la rescato a ella, a León y a Sherry Birkin de las cenizas de Raccoon.

- Esta bien…-

**-o-**

Dos horas después, Claire observa el océano desde la ventanilla del jet; en sus piernas descansa una semi automática, las municiones en una mesilla frente a ella junto al cuchillo de los S.T.A.R.S, que años atrás su hermano le había regalado, y que le ayudo a sobrevivir a la ciudad de los muertos. Ahora se enfrentaba nuevamente a un infierno como a él, la única diferencia es que está vez si estaba preparada.

- Esto es Racconn City de nuevo.- Afirmo, aunque se encontraba sola, el resto de las tropas se encontraban reunidas en la parte trasera del avión. – Otra vez como en los viejos tiempo, voy por ti Chris… y por ti León.-

_Sobreviví a la ciudad de los muertos por segunda vez. L.K._

Así decía el mensaje y ella le creía.

* * *

_Sí quieres evitar el apocalipsis zombie, puedes dejar un review_

_ ;)_


	2. Lanshiang, la ciudad de los infectados

_¡Capitulo 1! Después de muchas semanas de espera. Lo sé, lo sé, tienen todo el derecho a matarme. Me excuso en que mis musas son caprichosas y volátiles, y se habían negado a cooperar conmigo. En fin, no alargo más esto, así que aquí les dejo con el primer capitulo. _

_**Advertencia**: Los personajes, los monstruos y alguno que otro hilo que conforma la trama de esta historia le pertenecen exclusivamente a Campcon (Una lastima). Inspirado en el universo de los vídeo juegos y en las novelas, así como RE6._

_**Recomendación musical:** Dream Theater - One the backs of angels._

* * *

**CAPITULO I**

**Lanshiang, la ciudad de los infectados.**

* * *

**.**

"_¡Borrare este virus de la faz de la Tierra!"_

_**Leon S. Kennedy. Resident Evil: Degeneration.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**3:00 am. A fueras de Lanshiang, China. 2013.**

Las hélices cortaron el aire justo como si se tratan de afiladas hojillas, provocando que ráfagas de un viento frío apartaran la vegetación a su paso y el rugido de los motores del helicóptero acallara cualquier sonido a su alrededor. A un poco más de un metro del suelo, los hombres comenzaron a saltar uno por uno, diez soldados muy bien equipados – _Pistolas, rifles, bombas, granadas, chalecos antibalas, mascarillas anti gases, trajes de combate.-_. Claire fue la última en tocar el suelo, completamente vestida de negro, cabello recogido y botas de cuero.

El viaje había durado un poco más de ocho horas, y no la cinco que había predicho en su conversación con David; dado que la directiva de B.S.A.A había considerado que no podían arriesgar más equipo ni personal en una misión casi suicida cuando el mundo requería de ellos. Por lo cual habían tenido que ser escala, dejar las comodidades del jet y tomar un helicóptero para llegar a la ciudad, el mismo que ahora los abandonaba. Tampoco habían invertido mucho en aquella misión, unas cuantas horas y ni un medio de transporte.

- ¡Tienen 24 horas, ni una menos ni una más!- Grito el copiloto del helicóptero, justo cuando la nave comenzaba a alzarse nuevamente en el aire. Claire trago saliva.- ¡Sí las cosas se ponen feas estaremos en contacto! ¡BUENA SUERTE!- Exclamo, alzando el pulgar de su mano derecha, una seña que acompaño sus palabras.

Con el último gesto del hombre, el helicóptero se elevó a una mayor velocidad, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche dejándolos sin algún medio de escape o alguna forma de movilizarse que no fueran sus propias piernas. Y la ciudad aún se encontraba a unos cinco kilómetros de distancia, como lo indicaba la pared de humo y cenizas que rozaba las nubes y ascendía desde donde debía estar la población.

Claire había podido vislumbrar la ciudad en el momento que sondearon la zona desde el aire antes de aterrizar, y tan solo por un instante sintió que aquel viaje era una locura, una tontería que amenazaba con volverse una pesadilla. Desde el aire observo los edificios ardiendo, explosiones que se repetían cada tanto, esqueletos de metales retorcidos o enormes fragmentos de concretos o asfalto en lugares donde no deberían haber estado. En su mayoría, las calles y avenidas se encontraban desiertas, solo por sombras demasiado lentas para ser seres vivos. También noto aquel hedor putrefacto que se elevaba hasta el cielo, se le clavaba en las fosas nasales y le revolvía el estómago, haciendo que la piel se le pusiera de gallina. Olía a muerte, a carne chamuscada y a tragedia, no le cabía duda.

Por unos segundos, mientras veía toda aquella devastación, pensó en su hermano y sí en verdad estaba haciendo lo correcto al adentrarse en aquella ciudad en cenizas. Recordó Racoon City, la estación de policía y las monstruosidades con las que se había enfrentado hace ya quince años solo por encontrar a su hermano, justo como estaba a punto de hacer ¿Y para qué...? Chris se había sabido defender en aquella oportunidad, se había librado de los muertos vivientes y de Umbrella, como probablemente estaba haciendo en ese momento. Pero algo en su interior, ya sea su corazón o su sexto sentido, o como le había dicho David "su instinto de supervivencia", sea cual sea, ese algo le decía que esta vez Chris sí la necesitaba. La necesitaba ahí, luchando, justo como él le había enseñado. Y no solo por él, si no por sus ideales, por las personas inocentes que ahora se enfrentaban al mayor ataque bioterrorista que el mundo se había enfrentado.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

- ¡Ey! ¿Estas bien? – Le pregunto un hombre alto, de brazos fuertes y el rostro cubierto por una barba descuidada.- Te necesitamos en tus cinco sentidos niña, no te me escapes a las nubes.-

Claire bufó, tomando su Beretta entre manos, comprobando nuevamente que todo estuviera en orde. Le quito el seguro, le dedico una mirada aprobadora y la apunto hacia el vacío de la noche.

- No tienes porque decírmelo.- Le contesto, obsequiándole una mirada amenazante.- Yo siempre estoy lista.-

- Pues eso no es lo…-

Pero sea lo que sea que iba a decir fue cortado por un carraspeo que llamo la atención de ambos, y no solo de ellos si no del resto del equipo, quienes hasta ese momento se encontraban concentrados en revisar su equipo, alistándose para la guerra.

- Parker, deja a la señorita Redfield en paz. Sí es verdad lo que dicen, ella puede llegar a tener un carácter igual o peor que el de su hermano. Y no necesitamos a otro Redfield enojado, ya nos basta con uno.- Claire frunció el ceño, al advertir como el hombre sonreía secamente tras concluir su comentario.- Aunque… Parker tiene razón, la necesitamos aquí, con los pies en la tierra si lo que deseamos es salir vivos de esta misión. _De su misión_.- Acotó, enfatizando la ultima frase.

Claire apretó los puños. Definitivamente, no le gustaba ese hombre.

- No creo que tenga que preocuparse por mí, capitán Clive.- Le dijo, preguntándose muy en el fondo como Chris se podía aguantar a gente así.

El aludido asintió.

- Eso espero…-

- En fin, dejémonos de cuentos y procedamos.- Una cuarta voz intervino en la conversación, y para satisfacción de Claire se trataba de una voz amiga, la única en ese escuadrón. - Tenemos gente que rescatar.-

- Bien dicho, Burton.- Concedió Parker Luciani, encendiendo su visor nocturno para seguidamente quitarle el seguro a su escopeta.- Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que recibimos la última comunicación de los equipos Alfa y Beta, y la ciudad es grande…- Dijo más para sí.

Clive O'Brien, volvió a asentir.

- Estas en lo correcto, además tenemos poco tiempo.- El hombre medito unos segundo, aprovechando el momento para sacar su arma.- Lo mejor es que nos separemos en dos equipos, mientras menos seamos más difícil será que se den cuenta de que nos hemos infiltrado en su territorio, además será más fácil para nosotros movilizarnos así. Les recuerdo que tenemos 24 horas para regresar a este mismo lugar y salir de este infierno, en caso contrario David sabrá que hacer.-

Todos guardaron silencio.

David había sido quién organizará aquella misión de rescate, por petición de la menor de los Redfield. La pelirroja recordaba vagamente como ambos habían salido rápidamente de las instalaciones de Terra Save, hasta la base militar de los B.S.A.A., y en poco más de una hora todo había estado listo. Un equipo de diez personas, las armas necesarias y un plan de rescate de 24 horas, y sí era posible en un menor tiempo. Habían revisado los mapas de la ciudad, los planos de las tuberías y alcantarillado, y los últimos mensajes de los escuadrones Alfa y Beta, su posición y su estado para aquel momento. Le habían echado un ojo a todo lo que tenía, hasta habían ideado un plan b por si fallaban, y ahí era donde entraba David. Nada, absolutamente nada podría salir vivo de la ciudad después de 28 horas – las 24 que tenían, y 4 que se les concedió en caso de que tuvieran que escapar de otra manera.-

- Nuestra prioridad es encontrar a los miembros con vida del escuadrón Alfa y Beta.- Continuo.- Sí hallan supervivientes civiles… Ayúdenlos sí pueden, ármenlos sí eso no expone su vida o la de ellos, indíquenle una ruta de escape y alértenlos sobre el destino de la ciudad. Lamentablemente, esta no es una misión de rescate, por lo menos no para ellos; así que esa es toda la ayuda que podremos ofrecerles. -

Claire cerró sus puños nuevamente, tratando de respirar con calma. Indignada, molesta; pero aun así se mantuvo en silencio. David había sido muy claro al aceptar su participación en aquella misión, le había armado y enviado con aquel escuadrón, con la tres únicas condiciones de obedecer todas las ordenes que O'Brian diera (aunque no le agradarán); rastrear, encontrar y ayudar a Chris y al resto de los miembros de la B.S.A.A con el mínimo de perdidas humanas, y finalmente que regresara con vida pasara lo que pasara. En ningún momento hablo de los civiles.

- ¿Y sí encontramos algún tipo de información? – Pregunto un soldado detrás de ella. - ¿O algún terrorista? –

- Toda la información es bienvenida.- Respondió Clive.- Pero por otro lado, la orden es exterminio. No podemos arriesgarnos a perder más hombres.- Sentenció.- Ahora, no tenemos tiempo que perder. Ya saben, veinticuatro horas, y por favor, manténganse con vida…- Declaro.

A partir de ese instante, el escuadrón Delta se dividió en dos: seis hombres, que se marcharon instantáneamente y un segundo equipo conformado por Luciani, O'Brian, Barry y ella.

- Que comience la fiesta…- Susurro Luciani.

**.o.**

**Algún lugar en la zona industrial de Lanshiang, China.**

Hunnigan había cumplido con su parte del plan, para el mundo entero él se encontraba muerto.

Hace aproximadamente unas quince horas que había arribado a Lanshiang junto con la oficial Helena Harper, con la única intención de encontrar al culpable del brote de Tall Oaks y la muerte del presidente de los Estados Unidos. Tan solo el recuerdo le obligaba a cerrar los puños con fuerza y apretar los dientes para no lanzar una maldición al aire o gritar de rabia. Su entrenamiento le había enseñado a mantener el control de sí mismo, eso incluía sus emociones, pero no podía evitar sentir la rabia que actualmente se acumulaba en su interior y amenazaba con desbordarse como sí se tratara de litros y litros de agua recluidos en una represa. Adam Benford, más que el presidente era su amigo, el cual había confiado en él, solo para que Leon le defraudara al no poder protegerlo. Sabía que el matarlo era su única opción, no había forma de ayudarlo en el momento que le encontró victima de la infección; sin embargo, eso no cambiaba el hecho que fuera él quién había accionado el gatillo. Lo había asesinado.

Gruño por lo bajo a causa del recuerdo.

Helena debió darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, dado que la mujer aparto la mirada con culpabilidad. Ella pertenecía al equipo de seguridad del presidente, pero sus acciones no habían sido lo suficientes para salvarle. La mujer también se sentía culpable, tanto de la muerte del presidente como la infección de Tall Oaks, y su destrucción como les había informado Hunnigan.

Por esa razón es que se encontraban allí, en aquella ciudad convertida en campo de batallas. Querían venganza, justicia, atrapar al responsable del caos que ahora reinaba en la Tierra, ya que muy bien sabían que Estados Unidos y China no eran los únicos afectados. Como Leon siempre había temido, la guerra biológica había comenzado; ya no se trataba de simple ataques logísticos e independiente, la situación que se les presentaba era una guerra, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Su plan inicial había sido llegar a Lanshiang y encargarse de encontrar y capturar al grupo terrorista que había desencadenado toda esa destrucción. Habían fingido su muerte para tener libre movimiento y ninguna sospecha, inmediatamente fueron trasladados a China y ahora que se encontraban en la ciudad no habían podido actuar. Las calles eran un campo de batallas, los civiles morían sin nadie que les prestara ayuda, la milicia habiendo perdido a sus lideres tomaron sus propias decisiones: sobrevivir a toda costa, sin importarles nada o nadie, o peor aun la consecuencia de sus acciones. Y sí las condiciones ya eran de por sí malas, apenas puso un pie en Lanshiang se dio cuenta que la ciudad estaba plagada por B.O.W.

En unos cuantos minutos se había tenido que enfrentar a una manada de adjules y a un Licker, hubieran muerto a manos de los canes infectados a no ser de la intervención Tian, un chico de alrededor de 20 años armado con un rifle de carga. A su lado lograron exterminar a los últimos tres adjule y refugiarse en un galpón en las cercanías. Con el joven se encontraba Mei Ling (su hermana) y Kumico (su madre). De eso ya había trascurrido unas siete horas. El galpón que en su momento les había servido de refugio ahora se encontraba rodeado de infectados y al parecer de varios Licker, impidiéndole cualquier forma de escape y mucho menos cumplir con su misión.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Leon? – Pregunto Helena, tras unos minutos de incomodo silencio, mientras Leon evaluaba su estado.

El lugar era una tumba, no había forma de que esas criaturas entraran mientras las puertas de acero del galpón se mantuvieran cerradas, todas las ventanas se encontraban a dos metros del suelo, cada una con gruesos y resistentes barrotes. Sin entradas de ventilación o un alcantarillado lo suficientemente grande para que sus enemigos entraran. Aunque estaban seguros de que aquellas monstruosidades no lograrían acceder al lugar pero ellos tampoco podían salir.

- Necesitamos salir.- Fue su obvia respuesta. Apretó con fuerza su arma.

- Pero no les podemos dejar aquí – Continuo la mujer, señalando a la familia china que ahora se abrazaban buscando apoyo y confort.- A penas están armados con un rifle, sí salen a las calles morirán.-

Leon lo sabía. Frunció el ceño y observo a la familia.

- No tenemos como ayudarlos, esta no es nuestra misión.- Explico, sintiéndose el mayor de los patanes al escuchar sus propias palabras. ¡Él, quién había jurado proteger a los inocentes ahora pretendía dejarlos a su suerte! Era un hipócrita de primera, y se odio por ello.

- ¡No! – Exclamo su compañera, sin elevar la voz.- No podemos dejarlo. Y no solo por ética o moral, por _humanismo_…-Dijo, recalcando aquella ultima palabra.- Sí no por el hecho de que si los dejamos, ellos volverán a nosotros como enemigos. Y no sé tú, pero yo creo que ya tenemos suficientes problemas allá afuera para aumentar su número. Yo no les dejaré morir.-

El hombre se llevo una mano a la sien, se masajeo, tratando de controlar sus pensamientos y emociones.

Claro que comprendía a la perfección las implicaciones de abandonar a la familia en aquel lugar. Morirían, no cabía duda. La primera vez que él se enfrento a las monstruosidades de Umbrella, era un joven novato que conocía de armas y tenía el entrenamiento necesario para enfrentarse a aquella situación. Aquella familia carecía de ello y más en aquellas circunstancias. Racoom City era un contexto diferente al que se enfrentaban en Lianshiang, en aquel tiempo el enemigo no había sufrido tantas modificaciones como en la actualidad.

- Leon, no podemos dejarlo. Ellos no tienen la culpa de esta catástrofe, merecen vivir.-

Las palabras de Helena calaron profundo en él, no por su significado sí no por recordarle a cierta compañera de batallas: Claire Redfield. La activista representaba un papel importante en su vida, junto a ella enfrento por primera vez a Umbrella, escapando por poco del infierno de Racoom City. Tras ser rescatados por David, Rebecca y los demás, se separaron; ella en busca de su hermano y él como tutor de Sherry (cuya tía decidió no hacerse cargo de ella). Luego el mismo Leon había sido contactado por el gobierno junto a la pequeña Sherry, y aunque ambos mantuvieron el contacto - _mensajes, llamadas, encuentros casuales_ – se habían alejado, cada uno siguiendo caminos distintos en la lucha anti-terrorismo. Hasta lo ocurrido en Will Pharme. Ahora, cuando la situación no podía ser peor, él la recordaba.

Entre todos sus amigos y conocidos, anteponiéndose a sus jefes y hasta su misma relación tambaleante con Ángela. Solo a ella le había avisado de la verdad: él seguía vivo. No entendía muy bien el por que y hasta ese momento no había reparado en esa acción, en ese momento solo pensó que ella debía saber que volvía a sobrevivir a este nuevo Racoom, como años atrás lo hicieron ellos dos.

Y las palabras de Helena eran como escuchar a Claire, sabiendo que la Redfield no dejaría morir a los civiles por muy fea que se encontrara la situación.

Leon clavo sus ojos en Helena, penetrantes.

- No los dejaremos.- Sentenció. Sus palabras casi le arrancaron una sonrisa a la mujer.- Pero tenemos que planear muy bien nuestro escape.-

La castaña asintió.

- Creo que nuestra única escapatoria es por el techo, hay una especie de escotilla por allá.- Dijo, señalando hacia una esquina.- Llevo horas dándole vuelta, alguno de los dos tendrá que aventurarse antes que la familia y cubrir su escape.-

- ¿Y luego? No podemos llevarlos con nosotros en esta misión, Helena.-

- Lo sé.- Parecía pensativa.- Pero de momento no se me curre nada.-

- A mi tampoco.- Admitió Leon.

Dirigió su mirada a la escotilla, despojándose de todas sus frustraciones y pensamientos. El tiempo se les agotaba y no debía malgastarlo pensando en la tragedia que acaba de experimentar, en sus acciones o en las personas que habían marcado su vida. Se encontraba en plena batalla, por lo cual la mínima distracción o duda podían ocasionar su muerte, o la de quienes trataba de proteger y eso no lo podía permitir. Umbrella y su legado, aquellos malditos virus, ya habían destrozado la vida a suficientes personas. Él le había jurado a Claire que borraría a ese maldito virus de la faz de la Tierra, y él siempre cumplía con sus promesas.

- Es hora de escapar.- Y esa vez, si logro arrancarle una sonrisa a Helena.

**.o.**

Sus hombres estaban muertos. Infectados, transformados en monstruos y eliminados por ellos mismos.

Chris observo la escena lentamente, gravando cada detalle de lo poco que quedaba de la batalla. Piers se había encargado de esparcir gasolina sobre los cadáveres deformados de su antiguo equipo, y solo esperaba su orden para prenderles fuego. Un pobre homenaje a sus servicios, pero lo único que podían hacer. Y todo gracias a Ada Wong.

Hasta ese momento Chris Redfield* no había tenido contacto alguno con la mujer, y solo sabía de ella lo que oficiales (entre ellos Leon S. Kennedy) habían reportado. Nunca en su vida le había visto, pero en ese momento era la persona a la cual iba dirigido todo su odio e ira. _La mataría_. Por sus hombres, por el mundo, por él. Justo como había hecho con Wesker.

- ¿Capitán? - Pregunto Piers, al observar como Chris estampaba su puño con una de las paredes.

- Hazlo ahora.- Fue la escueta respuesta del hombre.

Piers asintió en silencio, y bajo ese mismo mutismo encendió una cerilla que arrojo a los cuerpos de sus excompañeros. El fuego hizo acto de presencia inmediatamente, llamas danzantes, de rojo y amarillo, que calentaron rápidamente el aire y devoraban lentamente los restos de lo que alguna vez habían sido personas.

- ¿Ahora que haremos? – Pregunto un tercer hombre, uno de los pocos afortunados de las tropas de B.S.A.A que había sobrevivido.

- ¿Ahora?- Repitió Chris, viendo como las llamas lamian el techo de aquel edificio.- Ahora nos encargaremos de mandar al infierno a los desgraciados que hicieron esto.-

Sin más que agregar, tomo su rifle y dio media vuelta. _Acabaría con el legado de Umbrella. _

**.o.**

**3:55 am. **

Alzo su arma y disparo. Una, y otra, y otra vez. Siempre certera, directo a la cabeza. En aquella batalla no había espacios ni a la duda ni a las equivocaciones, los cuales le podían costar la vida. Como se lo imaginaba, la ciudad se encontraba repleta de zombis. Algunos de ellos se trataban de los típicos muertos vivientes que plegaban su pesadilla desde su vivencia en Racoom, pero había otros de mayor agilidad y rapidez, seres grotescos con tentáculos en la boca. Había leído de ellos en los informes de su hermano tras su misión en África, pero la verdad se sorprendía en verlos en un lugar tan apartado de aquel continente como era China.

Tan solo unos minutos atrás habían ingresado a la ciudad y sin tener tiempo de evaluar la situación se vieron envueltos en una furiosa batalla. Clive y Parker les cubrían, disparando a la manada de zombis que se encontraban a su espalda, mientras que ella y Barry se abrían paso guiando a los otros dos, camino a la base terrorista a la cual había sido mandado su hermano y a su equipo a investigar.

- ¡CLAIRE CUIDADO! – Grito Barry, lo cual le dio tiempo de arrojarse al piso y deshacerse de un zombi que se dirigía a ella. Dio una voltereta en el suelo y disparo, dejando al infectado muerto sobre la calle. No tuvo tiempo de recuperar el aliento cuando ya otro zombi (esta vez una mujer) se le lanzo encima. Forcejeo con la misma unos segundos, antes que Parker con una patada la apartara de ella y Barry la aniquilara con un limpio disparo en la cabeza.

- ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto el hombre, ayudándola a ponerse de pie mientras Parker los cubría.

- Si…- Susurro, recuperando la compostura y recogiendo su arma del piso.

- ¡Toda la maldita ciudad esta infectada! – Grito Cliave, haciéndose oír entre el crepitar del fuego y continuas detonaciones, cada vez que este alcanzaba un automóvil.

- Esto es como Racoom City.- Comento Barry, tan bajo que solo Claire pudo escuchar. Ambos ya estaban nuevamente atacando, disparando a cada monstruo que se les acercaba.

- No.- Dijo ella, ganándose una mirada por parte de sus compañeros menos de Clive.- Esto no es Racoom City, esto es mucho peor.- Declaro, al momento que le volaba la cabeza a un zombi cuya boca eran tentáculos.

Y tenía razón. Racoom era una ciudad pequeña, apartada, con una población no muy grande. En cambio, Lanshiang era una importante ciudad comercial, con una población de miles de personas, se trataba de una metrópolis. Desde que entraron a ella no habían dejado de luchar y eso que aun se encontraban a los alrededores de la misma, lejos del centro.

- Claire tiene razón – Afirmo Clive, poniéndose a la altura de sus compañeros.- ¡A la izquierda, vamos! ¡Moveos! ¡Moveos! –

Los cuatro se adentraron por un callejón y salieron a la avenida, la cual les ofreció mayor espacio y movilidad. Uno a uno los zombis que les perseguían iban cayendo tras los disparos de Clive, Barry y Parker. Claire se encontraba _limpiando_ a su vez la avenida, donde unos pocos zombis se acercaban hacia ellos.

Entonces lo escucho.

_Disparos._

Las rítmicas detonaciones – _bam, bam, bam_- se escuchaban a unas cuadras por delante de ellos. No tan lejanas. Aquel sonido esperanzador le expulso a correr hacia aquella dirección, sin importarle los gritos de Clive y Barry cuando se dieron cuenta de su comportamiento, el único y negligente pensamiento que se había instalado en su cabeza era la posibilidad de que su hermano y su tropa estuvieran a un par de calles por delante. _Vivos_.

Se encargo de dispararle a unos cuantos zombis en su alocada carrera, saltando escombro y esquivando los brazos de los infectados que se alargaban hacia ella. Dio media vuelta, adentrándose en una avenida lateral de menor tamaño y la sonrisa esperanzadora que se había formado en su rostro desapareció fugazmente. No tuvo tiempo de detenerse, por lo cual resbalo, terminando en el suelo a poco metros de dos extrañas criatura. Reconoció unos cuantos Licker muertos en el asfalto y estos soldados (porque eso era lo que sus uniformes le indicaban) acababan de destrozarlo, sus múltiples ojos entonces se fijaron en ella y su rostros aberrantes demostraron una especie de reconocimiento. _Ella, ahora era su presa._

- ¡CLAIRE! – Escucho gritar a Barry.

Pero la impresión le había paralizado. Uno de los J'avo dio un primer paso hacia ella.

- ¡APARTATE!-

Y aquel grito fue lo único que logro despertarla, sacándola de su estupor. Rodo por el suelo, justo a tiempo para cubrirse tras unos escombros antes de que la explosión provocada por una granada arrasara con los dos B.O.W.

Un latido, su corazón parecía haberse detenido por una fracción de segundo al reconocer aquel grito ronco que le había salvado la vida. Inhalo un gran bocanada de aire, dándose cuenta que no había respirado en todo ese rato y sus pulmones ardían, clamando por aire. Se asomo entre los escombros, su corazón desbocado por la adrenalina y la experiencia tan cercana a la muerte, pera encontrarse con la mirada sorprendida y enojada de Leon S. Kennedy.

_Un Leon S. Kennedy vivo._

* * *

**_Notas._**

_* Realmente no estoy segura si Chris y Ada se han visto antes (no me he jugado todos los juegos y las novelas no son de mucha ayuda). Así que sí en verdad se conocen, perdonen aquella afirmación. _

_Como ya dije en el Prologo, este fic esta inspirado en los trailers de RE6. He tomado esas escena suelta y la poca información que he encontrado en la web para armarme este universo alterno, en el cual Claire sí tiene un papel fundamental. Hasta ahora, los motivos de Claire en participar en esta guerra son muy parecidos a los de Racoom City, la mueve el encontrar a su hermano y con ella se ha arrastrado a unos cuantos personajes como: Barry Burton (como lo amo), Parker Luciani y Clive O'Brian, cuya presencia solo se debe a que es Chris a quién buscan (lo único que haría que el director de los BSAA saliera de su oficina). Por otro lado tenemos a Leon en compañía de Helena Haper (RE6) y a Chris en con Piers y lo que queda de su equipo. _

_Para ser un primer capitulo ha tenido una escena de acción que se me hizo muy fácil escribir y de la cual estoy orgullosa :) De momento, Claire ya se tropezó con Leon, pero aun falta mucho que vivir para el final (Aun falta el encuentro con Sherry, Jake, Jill -va a salir, no la dejaría afuera- y por supuesto con Ada Wong)._

_Espero que les halla agradado y no me hagan rogarles por un review ;) Sí te tomaste tú tiempo para leer el episodio, de nada te cuesta dejar un comentario ha si sea: "Hola, me gusto." Dado que como yo no gano nada con escribir esto, los review son mi retribución. __Así que no se hagan de rogar, mirad que sí no dejan un review esta noche les saldrá un zombi :)_

_¡Hasta la próxima actualización!_

_(que espero sea pronto)_

_:D_


	3. El amanecer de los muertos

_Buenas, buenas. Disculpen la tardanza :S Tengo las mil y una excusa, pero la más resaltaste es que me quede sin portátil y cuando por fin encuentro una, no le sirve el wi fi. Así que me toco vivir la maldición de la incomunicación. En fin, no les voy a marear con mis cuento que sé que lo que quieren es leer. _

_Como siempre, espero que les agrade ;)_

_Inserte aquí la muy conocida Advertencia de Derechos._

* * *

**CAPITULO II.**

**El amanecer de los muertos.**

* * *

_**"**Disparale a la cabeza__" _

_**Leon S. Kennedy. RE Degeneration**_

* * *

**Liangshiang. 4:23 am.**

El tiempo se detuvo tan solo por un instante, lo suficiente para que de sus labios se escapara un suspiro de alivio. La carga que se había estado acumulando sobre sus hombros desde el comienzo del ataque, pareció mitigar un poco. Solo fueron unos insignificantes segundos, en los que se puso de pie con algo de dificultad y apretara su arma contra sí, sin apartar los ojos de los de Leon. Sin embargo, sin que ella pudiese darse cuenta del todo, aun con la explosión resonando en sus oídos y la sien palpitándole furiosa a causa de la adrenalina liberada por todo lo ocurrido, el enemigo comenzaba a acercarse.

Fue Barry quién le trajo de nuevo a la realidad, al llegar corriendo y arrojarla nuevamente al pavimento de un empujón. Ambos rodaron por el asfalto. Ante sus ojos un torbellino de formas amorfas y colores, y ese olor potente y desagradable, la fragancia de la muerte que había regresado. Cuando el mundo volvió a la normalidad para ella, Barry la cubría con su cuerpo, disparando una y otra vez a uno de los B.O.W, al cual la explosión no le había afectado.

Barry no era el único, en ese punto ya Parker y Clive les habían alcanzado, ambos disparando tanto a la bestia que tenían ante sí, como a la marea de zombis tras de ellos. Y Leon no se quedaba atrás, él también luchaba.

- ¿Estas bien, niña? – Pregunto Barry, alzando la voz ante el sonido de las detonaciones con un tono un tanto paternal. Su enorme cuerpo actuaba como un escudo entre ella y el mutante , quién en ese momento empezaba a movilizarse hacia ellos, inmune a las detonaciones sobre su piel amarillenta.

- Increíblemente – Ironizó, alcanzado la pistola en su cinto. Con toda la acción que había vivido en los últimos minutos, el arma que tenia en manos se había perdido.

- ¿Entonces, qué esperas? ¡Dispara, dispara! – Le grito.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces. Antes si quiera de que hubiera completado la frase, Claire ya se encontraba apuntando y disparando a aquella criatura. _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…_ Los disparos certeros estallaban en la cabeza del ser sin hacerle realmente algún daño.

Aquel B.O.W se encontraba armado, y no tuvieron que esperar mucho para que una ráfaga de balas fuera despedida de la ametralladora hacia ellos. Tanto Claire como Barry utilizaron un viejo automóvil como escudo. De rodillas y con la espalda pegada al vehículo, sintió las vibraciones causada por el choque de las municiones contra la latonería, sin poder ver como se desenvolvían los demás en el combate.

"_Pero Leon esta bien. Él siempre lo está."_ Pensó, mientras se asomaba, disparaba y volvía a esconderse tras el carro.

- ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! – Grito esta vez ella, valorando la situación. - ¡Somos un blanco fácil, Barry! ¡Tenemos que irnos ahora! –

El ex miembro de los S.T.A.R.S asintió, cargando rápidamente su cartucho y volviendo a disparar.

- ¡Primero las damas! – Exclamo - ¡Corre hacia donde Kennedy, yo te cubro! –

Ambos intercambiaron una rápida mirada. La misma que solo se podía compartir entre dos personas cuyos cabezas están en riesgo de rodar. Se trata de una mirada extraña, de profunda ignorancia y cargada de miedo, siempre oculto por capas de falso valor y aceptación, pero siempre presenta. _La mirada del condenado_, le decían. Y no era para menos, se trataba de una jugada peligrosa, sí se quedaban detrás del carro en algún momento serían alcanzados por el B.O.W o su mismo refugió podría explotar si una de las balas alcazaba el tanque de gasolina. Por otro lado, movilizarse significaba ser un blanco fácil, una bala podía herirles mientras buscaban refugio. O peor, algún zombi podría llegarle por la espalda e infectarles. En su interior, Claire no sabía que podía ser peor.

La pelirroja asintió, cambio el cartucho de su pistola y con una señal, se lanzo a correr en la dirección donde minutos atrás se encontraba Leon. Barry la siguió, yendo a unos dos metros detrás de ella, guardándole la espalda. Usaban los escombros, los enormes bloques de asfalto y hierro retorcido, así como los autos que quedaban disperso a lo largo de la avenida como escudo. Corrían, lo más rápido que podían, entre una lluvia de disparo y los cada vez más sonoros gemidos de los zombis.

- ¡POR AQUÍ! –

La voz de mujer le sorprendió, más aun cuando se percato de quién provenía. La castaña se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, junto a Leon, ambos disparaban al monstruo que no concentraba su ataque en algún blanco específico si no que lanzaba ráfagas de balas a todos lados saliendo ileso de los ataques hacia su ser.

Claire no lo dudo, se apresuró hacia ellos, aplicando toda la fuerza de sus piernas. Unas cuantas balas estuvieron a punto de alcanzarla, pero en el momento justo salto tras el camión en donde tanto Leon como la mujer estaban atrincherados. Volvió a rodar por el piso (como si ya no fuera suficiente), ante de enderezarse y asegurarse de que Barry llegaba con ellos, usando la misma táctica beisbolista de la pelirroja.

- ¿Están bien? – Preguntó la castaña, pero como toda respuesta tanto Barry como Claire se lanzaron a la carga.

_Bam, bam, bam_…

Los disparos era una cacofonía sobre su cabeza, que le recordaron a los juegos artificiales de su niñez. Solo que aquel espectáculo no era hermoso como el de sus recuerdos, mucho menos divertido. En el, no se encontraba ni sus padres, ni Chris; si no una serie de monstruosidades, los personajes de las películas de terror que por muchos años disfruto en compañía de su hermano. Con la mira apunto al monstruo y volvió a dispara, la batalla continuaba.

**4:35 am. **

Una ligera niebla circulaba por las calles, espesa, de un color cenizo oscuro. Chris la observo con desconfianza, juzgando sus posibilidades. Las calles eran un laberinto silente y peligroso, una serpiente que surcaba entre edificios, casas y almacenes igual de letales. Sabía que a esas altura la infección ya se habría extendido por la población, plagando la urbe de muertos y abominaciones, y que aquellos que aun conservaban su salud y por lo tanto su vida, estarían atrincherados, temerosos, aguardando el momento en que los zombis llegaran hasta ellos.

Piers apunto con su linterna la calle desolada, la bruma impedía que la luz se filtrara por esta y desenmascarada las pesadillas ocultas, pero ilumino lo suficiente para darles un panorama poco alentador. Las calles eran un revuelto de vehículos y objetos abandonados, papeles agitados por el viento y charcos oscuros sobre el asfalto, mudos testigos de la masacre que allí había sucedido.

Su tropa aguardaba una señal, una orden de avance. Sin embargo, Chris, indemne de las reglas del tiempo y el creciente vacio en el estomago de sus hombres, solo podía pensar en lo que no había podido hacer. Una ciudad había sido prácticamente destruida ante sus ojos, sin que él pudiera hacer nada al respecto, y en pocas horas una misión donde él debía atrapar a los malos se había convertido en una de supervivencia. Ya no se trataba de actuar como un héroe, ni siquiera de ayudar a los civiles quienes inocentes eran los más afectados; en ese preciso momento, solo dos objetivos se trazaban en su mente. El primero de ellos era sacar a sus hombres de ahí, sanos y salvos. El segundo, capturar al culpable de tal tragedia, del brote bioterrorista que había arrasado una nueva ciudad - ¡_Como si ya no fuera suficiente!_ -. Atrapar a Ada Wong para vengar a todos quienes habían muerto por causa de aquella mujer.

- ¡Capitán! – Exclamo uno de sus hombres, cuando estampo su puño en una de las paredes.

Él le echo un vistazo sobre su hombro. En sus manos se encontraba la vida de doce militantes, hombres expertos en armas, fuertes y de gran temple; padres, hijos, hermanos. Eran valiosos, no solo como instrumentos en esa guerra contra el legado de Umbrella, si no por su humanidad. Su valiosa humanidad.

- Vamos a salir. – Dijo en un tono de voz tranquilo pero potente, que no dejaba opción a quejas.- Saldremos y sobreviviremos. Somos doce hombres, conmigo: trece. Tres de ustedes irán adelante, abrirán el camino y serán nuestros centinelas, irá tan solo tres a unos cinco metros por delante del grupo.-

Miró a Piers.

- Piers, te dejo encargado de ello.- Su amigo y compañero asintió afirmativamente.- El resto irá tras ellos, los que se encuentre en buenas condiciones formaran una barrera alrededor de los heridos.-

Ordenó, posando sus ojos en dos miembros de su equipo que se encontraban recostados a las paredes, uno con un esguince en el pie y otro con una horrible herida sangrante en el hombro izquierdo.

- Por ultimo, dos de ustedes junto a mí, cerraremos el paso. Nosotros nos encargaremos de evitar que cualquier bestia nos siga. – Echo una nueva mirada a la calle, cargo su rifle y volvió a dirigirse a su equipo.- Se han perdido muchas vida, y no sé si pueda asegurarles devolverlos enteros a sus hogares, pero no me rendiré ante este desastre. No esta en mí naturaleza dejarme llevar por la tragedia ni por las estadísticas, sé que aunque nuestras posibilidades de salir intactos de esta ciudad son mínimas, no significa que sea imposible. Y si puedo sacarles de aquí en una pieza y en el camino cargarme a la desgraciada que ha ocasionado este apocalipsis, lo haré.-

Piers sonrió complacido al igual que algunos de sus hombres, completamente de acuerdo con sus palabras. Otros lo miraban con cierta admiración y el resto con vacilación, temerosos.

- ¿Están conmigo? – Preguntó.

- ¡Hasta el fin! – Profirió Piers, alzando el puño.

- Saldremos de esta vivo, jefe. Ya lo verá.- Afirmo un joven soldado, cargando su arma.

- No se preocupe, comandante. Les daremos por el culo.- Proclamo uno de los heridos, olvidándose por un momento de su dolor.

Y así cada hombre estuvo de acuerdo con él. Chris entonces se volvió, escucho como a su espalda cada uno de los miembros de su equipo le quitaba el seguro a sus armas y las cargaba, preparándose para una lucha con final desconocido. Piers se acerco a él, deteniéndose justo a su lado.

- ¿Te encargaras de sacarlos de aquí y luego iras contra Wong, verdad?-

Una sonrisa sin gracia floreció en los labios de Chris. La misma sonrisa que brotaba cuando pensaba en todo lo que Albert Wesker y Umbrella le habían jodido, en su maldito virus y su legado.

- Sí. No puedo ponerlos en peligro, más de lo que ya están. Y Ada Wong no va a salir impune de esta guerra, lo sabe. Por lo que no me extraña que nos esta esperando en este momento, protegida por todas las monstruosidades que tiene a su alcance. Pero no huira mientras yo este con vida, es una promesa.-

- Entonces yo iré contigo.- Declaro el hombre, seguro, ganándose una mirada interrogante por parte de Chris.- Los hombres que murieron hoy también estaban bajo mi responsabilidad, eran mi compañeros. La ciudad, todos esos inocentes, nuestros hombres… Sus muertes no pueden quedar impunes. Así que estoy con esto compañero.- Dijo, encarándolo.

Piers le extendió una mano que Chris estrecho sin dudar.

- No esperaba menos de ti.-

- Mandaremos a esa perra maldita al infierno.-

Y eso era una promesa.

**4:46 am**

La explosión provoco que literalmente volara por los aires. Se golpeo contra el capo de un carro abandonado, rebotando y cayendo sobre el asfalto. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, su vista desenfocada y las detonaciones retumbando en sus oídos. Vislumbro como aquel monstruo, ese soldado mutado, corría en ese momento contra Parker y Clive, quienes se habían concentrado en enfrentarse a la marea de zombi que ahora se desbordaba por la avenida.

Trato de incorporarse pero volvió a caer, dándose de bruces contra el asfalto. Con dificultad volvió a abrir los ojos, debilitada por la lucha y los constantes golpes, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que había terminado en el suelo aquel día.

De repente, unas manos se aferraron a sus piernas y comenzaron a jalarla hacia debajo del carro que había golpeado al principio. Unas manos putrefactas, con la piel llena de gallas y de un color amarillento, un gemido ronco le hizo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente. Haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que aun le sobraban, comenzó a patear a la criatura, alejándose de su boca, y a su vez aferrándose con las uñas a la calle. Con una agilidad sorprendente, arriesgándose a que el zombi la arrastrara hacia su boca, se volteó y disparo certeramente a la cabeza del muerto, la cual explotó como si se tratará de una fruta.

Asqueada y con el vomito en la boca, se aparto del cadáver como si quemara, deslizándose por el suelo. Entonces, su espalda tropezó con otro par de piernas y por un trágico segundo se imagino a otro muerto viviente, el cual seguramente se abalanzaría contra ella, devorando (literalmente) todas las esperanzas de sobrevivir. No obstante, cuando alzo la vista se encontró con unos ojos claros y ciertamente vivos, llameantes.

- ¡Leon! – Soltó, aliviada.

El hombre la tomo por las axilas y rápidamente la puso de pie. Claire se tambaleo de tal manera que Leon tuvo que rodearle la cintura con un brazo, sirviéndole de apoyo. El rostro de la pelirroja quedo por unos centímetros por debajo del de Leon, ambos se miraron fijamente, pero casi al mismo tiempo la desviaron cada uno por detrás del otro.

Claire alzo rápidamente su arma, al igual que Leon. Dos disparos resonaron en plena sincronización, mientras la cabeza de dos infectados volaban echas pedazos.

- ¿Estas bien? – Susurro entonces Leon a su oído. La pelirroja asintió.

- Tenemos que largarnos de aquí.- Dijo a su vez la chica. Él asintió.

Con ayuda de Leon, ambos comenzaron a recorrer la calle, abriéndose paso ante la marea de muerto. De vuelta a la batalla.

- ¡CLIVE! – Grito Claire, cuando apreció como el director de los B.S.A.A era derrumbado por un golpe del B.O.W., y Parker lo reemplazaba en la lucha.

El hombre mayor parecía un poco desorientado, pero al escuchar su grito dirigió sus ojos hacia la pareja.

- RETIRADA, RETIRADA.- A lo cual el hombre afirmo con una seña, poniéndose de pie y levantando su arma nuevamente.

- ¡¿Dónde esta Barry?! – Pregunto a su vez, justo en el momento en el que Leon y ella se atrincheraban nuevamente, usando unos escombros como protección.

- ¡Ahí, con Helena!-

Acertadamente, el ex S.T.A.R se encontraba con la mujer castaña que acompañaba a Leon. Ambos se encontraban en la entrada de una callejuela, protegiéndola; dado que mientras Barry eliminaba cualquier infectado que llegara hacia ellos, la mujer miraba cada cuanto por encima de su hombro, como asegurándose que aun permanecía despejada. Y lo supo. Se dio cuenta de que esa era la ruta de escape que usarían.

- ¿Estas lista? – Le pregunto.

Ella clavo sus ojos grises en él. Se incorporo, dejando de usar a Leon como apoyo pero sin soltarle el brazo. Su mano se escurrió por este hasta encontrar la mano del hombre, con un simple apretón, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro femenino.

- Siempre estoy lista, Leon. - Ante tal afirmación, el aludido también sonrió.

**4:59 am. **

Desde uno de los edificios más altos de Lianshiang, una mujer observaba el panorama. A pesar de que aun faltaba una hora para el amanecer, el cielo se iba aclarando lentamente, pasando de un negro aterciopelado a un azul marino y así sucesivamente hasta que dentro de unas horas se tornara de un color turquesa. Aunque dudaba que las residentes de aquella metrópolis se dieran cuenta de ello.

Le dio la espalda al ventanal y camino hacia cuatro grandes monitores, donde se visualizaban diferentes tomas del centenar de cámaras de vigilancia que se encontraban regadas por la ciudad. No obstante, solo una decena de imágenes se robaban su interés. En dos de ellas se enfocaba al grupo de soldados de B.S.A.A, liderados por Chris Redfield; los cuales avanzaban lentamente, aun sin enfrentarse a algún enemigo de alto nivel. En otra cámara, también se apreciaba un segundo grupo de soldados, estos habían sido exterminados en su mayoría, solo dos hombres aun permanecían de pie cargando a un tercero. Otras cuatro cámaras enfocaban la batalla de su J'avo contra un tercer grupo de B.S.A.A.

En estas se detuvo con particular interés. Reconoció personajes como la hermana menor de Chris Redfield: Claire, Barry Burton, Clive O' Brian (director de la B.S.A.A). Pero sobre todo, a un hombre en especial, un agente gubernamental que, según su fuentes, debería estar muerto. Por un instante sus ojos se quedaron fijos sobre la figura de Leon S. Kennedy.

El operador que la acompañaba y quién se encargaba de manejar todo el equipo de espionaje tuvo que carraspear antes de que ella apartara los ojos del agente. Su atención siguió recorriendo la cámaras, hasta llegar a una escena completamente diferente, dos figuras que huían de sus hombres en moto.

- ¿Pudieron identificar a la niña que le esta protegiendo? – Pregunto.

- Según la información que descargamos de la C.I.A, se trata de Sherry Birkin, la misma que viste y calza.- Le contesto el operador, tecleando un par de contraseñas y desvelando una serie de documentos secretos, donde resaltaba la foto de una chica rubia de aproximadamente 27 años.

- Así que esta es la hija de William Birkin. Eso vuelve la situación un poco más interesante.-

El operador no le contesto, así como tampoco se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que se ha dibujado en el rostro de la asiática.

- ¿Cuánto llevan en la ciudad? – Vuelve a preguntar.

- Al menos 96 horas, prácticamente el mismo tiempo que el grupo comandado por Chris Redfiled y unas 12 horas después del inicio de la infección.-

Ella asintió.

- ¿Y hasta ahora es que nuestras cámaras los captan? –

- Habían permanecido ocultos. Supongo que alguno de los experimentos los descubrió en su guarida o se cansaron de esperar, prefiriendo huir.-

La mujer se apoyo del escritorio donde descansaba el teclado que utilizaba el hombre, acerco su rostro al monitor que emitía las grabaciones de la joven pareja.

- Los quiero vivos a ambos.- El operador la observo, dubitativo.- Ellos son los descendentes de los primeros, de los que en parte colaboraron para todo este apocalipsis. Su sangre es la clave. -

- Si jefa.-

**5:15 am.**

Corrían. Rápido, esquivando escombros, saltando obstáculos, sin detenerse. La mujer llamada Helena y Barry despejaban el camino, avanzando unos metros por delante de ella. Por detrás, Clive se preparaba a lanzar unas cuantas granadas al soldado-monstruo, mientras que Leon y ella ayudaban a Parker, quién había sido herido seriamente en el muslo.

- ¡¿PREPARADOS?! – Grito el director.

Como respuesta, el grupo acelero más su paso si eso era posible. Él hombre aprovecho el momento para quitarle el seguro a dos granadas, lanzando ambas sobre su hombro y sin si quiera ver si estas daban al blanco.

- ¡HELENA, A LA DERECHA! – Rugió Leon a su vez.

La mujer le obedeció, cambiando de dirección drásticamente seguida por Barry, por ellos y finalmente Clive, en el momento justo. La explosión les sacudió, más no se detuvieron. Ni para cerciorarse de que el ataque hubiera funcionado. Helena les guiaba, volvieron a cruzar por otra callejuela donde se encontraron con unos cuartos infectados con bocas de tentáculos que fueron rápidamente eliminados por Barry, y luego nuevamente cambiaron de dirección, a la izquierda, hasta salir a una calle un poco más ancha.

Claire a penas tuvo tiempo de fijarse que en el suelo se encontraban regados los restos de algunos cuantos zombis, todos con un limpio agujero en la frente. Los esquivo ágilmente, hasta que llegaron a una especie de taller. Para su sorpresa, un joven chino vigilaba la entrada, abriéndola justo en el momento en el que Helena llego a ella.

Cuando todos ingresaron, aun con el corazón palpitando galopante en el pecho, se dejo caer de rodillas. Dio una larga bocanada de aire, antes de alzar la vista y examinar a los demás.

En ese momento, Leon ayudaba a Parker a sentarse sobre el suelo mientras que Clive y Barry empezaban a asegurar el lugar. Helena se había dejado caer junto a dos mujeres chinas, se encontraba roja por el esfuerzo que habían experimentado; una de las mujeres le dijo algo en mandarín al joven que les había abierto la puerta y enseguida este apareció con un botellón lleno de agua, que le tendió a la castaña.

- Claire…-

El susurro le sorprendió, en parte porque no lo esperaba y por otro lado por el tono de voz que uso Leon. Era una mezcla de sorpresa, alivió y anhelo. Muy diferente al timbre carente de emoción que había utilizado en su último encuentro en Harvardville. Sin pensarlo dos veces, haciendo uso de la poca fuerza que aun conservaba, se levanto rápidamente y se lanzo sobre el hombre, abrazándole por el cuello y hundiendo su rostro en su pecho. Leon tardo lo suyo en reaccionar, pero finalmente le abrazo.

- Me tenías preocupada.- Confesó la mujer. – Llegue a pensar que de verdad estabas muerto. David, Hunnigan, todos… Todos piensas que estas muerto, y yo… Yo casi lo creo, aunque recibí tu mensaje, casi llegue a creerlo.-

Oculto su rostro lo mejor que pudo, lejos de la vista del resto de los presentes y hasta del mismo Leon. Ella nunca lloraba, a pesar de lo vivido en Raccoon, en Rockfort Island o en Harvadville, ella nunca llego a soltar una sola lágrima. Al menos no así, rodeada de testigo. Sí lloraba lo hacia en la soledad de su habitación, lejos de todo y de todos, envuelta en enredones y con la lámpara de su mesita de noche siempre encendida. Pero el peso de toda aquella situación parecía haber caído sobre ella, rompiendo su temple y abriendo una grieta en la represa en su interior. Así fue como las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro, marcando senderos por sus mejillas y precipitándose al vacio por su barbilla, y un mudo sollozo sacudió su cuerpo repentinamente.

Leon le abrazo con fuerza. La última vez que el hombre le había abrazado con tal intensidad fue casi 15 años atrás, cuando por fin pudieron escapar de Raccoon City, antes de que ella viajara a Francia en busca de su hermano.

- Shhh…- Le acallo Leon, casi con ternura.- Tranquila, estoy bien. Estamos bien.-

Ella se separo lentamente, se limpió las lagrimas y con ojos enrojecidos le encaró.

- Estamos vivos, pero no estamos bien.-

- Pero lo estaremos, Claire.-

La chica asintió, sonriendo débilmente.

- Si, después de patear algunos culos monstruosos.- Fue el turno de Leon de sonreír. A penas un esbozo de sonrisa, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

Los primeros rayos de luz comenzaban a filtrarse por las altas ventanillas del taller. El amanecer había comenzado.

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

_Sí te gusto, no te arriesgues al apocalipsis zombie, y deja un review ;) _

_PD. Aun debo contestar los reviews del capítulo anterior :O :O :O _


End file.
